Awike
I dont have much time left. I need to quickly tell you this. It all started on the 30th June, 2018. I wanted to mess around on a Creative world as I had nothing better to do, and what better way to do something than go on some "haunted" worlds? I created a new Creative world and typed the seed "666" because its supposed to be cursed, or something like that. Biggest mistake I've ever done, I think. Thats where it all goes downhill. I spawned in a Savanna biome next to a Desert, which I thought nothing of. I decided I would go "hunting" for these rumoured monsters that roamed this seed. I went into a dark cave and heard the usual cave ambience sound, except, it played as soon as I entered the cave? Maybe it was just a coincidence is what I thought. I didnt go further down as it was a small cave and useless. But when I turned around I saw a figure, staring blankly at me. In a fraction of a second the figure disappeared. I wasn't very scared as it may of just been me seeing something because I was tired. https://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:2018-07-25%2019.59.06.pngI went into another, deeper, darker cave. Maybe there would be "something" in this one. Unless that thing I saw really was true? I was thinking back then. As soon as I entered the deeper cave I heard a creepier, more horror-like cave ambience noise which I was sure was never in the game. It was deep pitched, almost a rumble. Then there was a small, quiet scream, like someone had cloth over their mouth and the sound stopped. I was creeped out since this was definetly not in the game files (I've been through them a lot of the times when I was bored, and I clearly remember nothing like this). I got that worried feeling you get when its about to be a thunderstorm. Except it was a more black feeling in my stomach. Almost like I couldnt breath. I wanted to leave the world, however I didnt want to because I was sure this didnt exist because I dont believe in that stuff. I wanted to explore more so I came out of the cave yet I saw the same figure in the darkness of the cave as I walked out. But it stayed for longer, but the more I looked at it the more that feeling got darker,emptier and more anxious. I ran out of the cave and I noticed it was night. https://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:2018-07-25%2019.59.43.pngIm not sure how as when I went in the cave it was still day and I was only in there for about 6-7 minutes. I turned round and saw a sign saying "welcome, you've been awikenad" The last word was jumbled up but all I could get from it was awakened. https://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:2018-07-25%2020.21.39.png Then I heard another scream, the same as the one with that creepy cave sound except the scream wasnt muffled. I left the cave as soon as I heard that. There were no clouds, yet the moon wasn't there. I couldnt see it anywhere in the sky. There was a blood red glow coming from where the moon should of been. Suddenly, the figure appeared again, but closer. I couldnt move my character. It said in the chat, "Im Awike, welcome to our world. You're never coming out again". And then my minecraft crashed. I checked the crash log but all it said there was "you have been awakened. dont try and escape it.". I freaked out and messaged my friend on Discord yet he didnt respond. Then, someone added me as a friend. Their username was all jumbled up, something like a̷͙͎w̡̺͈̥̯i͝k̢ͅe͉̱̙̯̬̪. I accepted the friend request as I wanted to find out more. I got a message saying "say goodbye" and the user sent me a photo showing the deep cave in its point of view when I saw it. I could see myself too. He deleted it before I could save the photo. I wanted to remove it as a friend but Discord was lagging and messing up so I couldnt remove it. I messaged it "why? why me?" and all it responded with was, "you've been awakened" Then, my screenshot folder opened up. I found some screenshots of the cave yet I didnt take them. Then, my computer shut off and displayed a mint green screen with the words in black saying "im awike. say g o o d b y e." And then, my computer turned off. Whenever I try to start it up, it shows a red screen with the words "goodbye" on it. Thats my story. Im writing this from my phone at 4%. I know he's coming. Please, if you see Awike, dont make the same mistake as me. Delete the world and never go on that seed again. Category:Moderate Length Pastas